Before The Dawn
by Emoanimeducky
Summary: Victoria has secretly been meeting Alucard by moonlight, she longs to be a vampire like him, but something stands in the way of that, read to find out what.


Before The Dawn

Authors note: This was a request from Dark Vampire Mistress. I made this story kind of my own here so it won't start out like in good enough where she's in HQ, and yes Alucard seems terribly out of character, well… you think I don't know that? But He becomes a lot more in character by the end when Victoria is talking about him… in the last paragraph lol! Read, Review, but most of all, enjoy!

It was a stormy night, the winds clashed with the trees, as the thunder roared with the winds. I sat in bed looking out my window, just thinking. _Why must I remain in this human form? Why can I not be one like him? _I asked myself. I remained silently waiting, just waiting for a sign that I could move about. My father had been keeping a close eye on me, watching my every move. Keeping me captive, like an animal to its cage, in this room. I wished to see him, meet him by moonlight just once more. Oh, how I longed to see into his dark eyes again, to listen to his deep mellifluous voice, that could so simply place me into a trance.

I sighed continuing to stare out my window. I heard his velvet-like voice then, _Come Victoria, meet me after dark again. _My eyes showed hints of longing. How I wished just to be able to get out of this room, alas the only way would have to be through this window. That is when it hit me, _Sometimes I am such an idiot!_ I thought to myself as I turned the trigger, which opened the window. I squeezed through it and dropped down maybe 4 feet to the ground. My feet ached a bit from landing the fall, but I did not care. I walked quickly through my yard and into the tree's. I walked further in, heading for the lake where we usually met. Once I reached my destination, there he stood, looking out to the lake, his back turned to me. I smiled as I walked to him. He turned and pulled me into his arms, "I was beginning to think you'd never escape that dreary old room," He whispered softly.

**Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you.**

**I want nothing more than to see you.**

**Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away;**

**We'll be lost before the dawn.**

I wrapped my arms about him, burying my head in his chest, "As was I" I whispered softly. I sighed happily as we stood there silently, just holding each other, as if saying our last goodbyes.

I could feel him gently running his fingers through my short brown hair, "If only your blood didn't reject me so…" He whispered, "…then you wouldn't have to leave." He sighed and pulled back to look into my eyes, "And you age so fast…" He lightly stroked my cheek with the back of his hand, "…I wish not for the agony of you disappearing almost as fast as I've found you"

I sighed, "I know…" I bit my lip, holding back tears. How I wished to be like him, a creature of the night. Only my blood has us separated from that destiny, "…I'd gladly let you turn me if only my blood wasn't acting as a barrier from it." I felt a tear escape from my eyelid.

**If only night can hold you where I can see you, my love**

**Then let me never ever wake again**

**And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**

**We'll be lost before the dawn**

He wiped the tear away gently, "Then there is truly only one other way…" He whispered, "…I'd have to drain you of every last drop of your blood, killing you and then use my blood to turn you…" He brushed my hair out of my face, "Is it worth the risk?" He asked, his voice so luring, so warm, and welcoming.

I looked up at him and sighed, "It's the only way. I fear I'd die an old woman before we could figure out any other way" I said softly, a hint of sadness in my voice, almost scared of death really, but I knew, if I wanted to be with Alucard forever, this was the only way. "Now that I have you, I will not lose you, I can't live without you, not in this cruel world that separates us by night and day"

He sighed once more, "Than I suppose, this is truly the only way" He whispered and looked back into my eyes, "Will you allow me steal your life and then damn you with immortality?" He asked, his tone of voice filled with seriousness.

I nodded, "It's the only way, so let it be so" I said softly and bit my lip. Death was the one event I feared most, the one thing all humans will eventually suffer besides birth.

He nodded and sighed, "As you wish" He whispered and then sunk his teeth into my neck, drinking away my life force, my blood, my youth, my human life.

**Somehow, I know that we can't wake again from this dream**

**it's not real, but it's ours**

I gasped, feeling my life slowly fade. I could see the darkness taking me, I could feel the grip of death slowly take me away, and soon my vision was overtaken by darkness.

**Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away;**

**We'll be lost before the dawn**

Years later.

"Victoria, would you be careful when using your gun?" I could hear Integra yelling at me again, "Sometimes I really wonder why Alucard turned you in the first place!" She yelled again and walked out.

In my mind I laughed silently, _If only you really knew Integra_, "**Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away; We'll be lost before the dawn**" I said and continued practicing, knowing that soon, Alucard would be picking another fight with other vampires, well… usually ones who need to be killed anyhow, and end up pulling me into battle… again. And soon, we'd be lost in a battle rather than in each other's eyes... yay me? _Sometimes I really miss seeing the old Alucard, the one who swept me away by moonlight, but he's changed... a lot! Now he's all about gore, violence, and his precious gun._

_I heard that!_ I could hear Alucard exclaim, I hated it when he read my thoughts. _Now get out here, we've got another load of inferior's to kill!_

_Coming!_ I told him telepathically, yeah... I guess we really are lost before the dawn.

* * *

So... How did I do with this? I would just like to say that when ever I make a song fic, usually one of my friends looks at the literal meaning and is like, "I don't get this!" and then I have to explain like... fourty-million different hidden meanings in the song so I just decided to start making these song fics with the literal meaning, hope you don't mind. Anyway hope you enjoyed. You'll get a big hug from me if you click on the bit green button below!


End file.
